A customized hermetically sealed integrated circuit can (HIC can) which is a layout of four IC chips on a substrate packaged in a round 16 lead can, have experienced failures in an operational system. Test showed an average power thermal problem to be the cause of the failure. Excessive heat was found to be caused by crosstalk pulses of current in the final stages of the Darlington amplifier channels. A circuit similar to that used in the HIC can was built and test revealed that it too experienced crosstalk between the two time sequenced channels. Therefore a need exists for the elimination of this crosstalk and is provided by this invention.